The present invention relates to computer system control and, more specifically, to management of application programs via an operating system.
Modern computer systems use graphical user interfaces (GUIs) to permit operators to exercise control over the computer systems. In one popular GUI, a desktop may include a taskbar and a workspace. The workspace may include various icons representing computer resources, application programs and operator work product (documents). The taskbar includes various control pathways, status indicators and taskbar groups. The taskbar groups identify application programs that currently are open and executing on the computer system. There is a separate group provided for each type of application program. If multiple instances of the application program are open (e.g., there are multiple browser pages open simultaneously or an operator has opened multiple word processing documents), the computer system collects each application instance within a common group and displays a single group indicator on the taskbar to represent the collection. The groups provide a convenient tool to permit operators to navigate among the application programs and application instances, particularly when such navigation must be performed repeatedly.
Although taskbar groups provide a convenient tool for navigation, the collection of application instances based on an application type is not always intuitive for an operator. When a large number of application instances are open simultaneously (e.g., an operator has opened a dozen or more browser windows and multiple document types), it can be difficult to navigate among the various taskbar entities. Text identifiers often describe the contents of each application incompletely. Additionally, at given points in time, operators may need to navigate among a much smaller set of application instances than are open. The static taskbar grouping assignments, therefore, can be inconvenient to computer operators.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a taskbar management tool in computer systems that permits computer operators to define taskbar group assignments in a flexible manner and tailor them to suit their individual needs.